


fingerprints next to mine

by watergator



Series: distract yourself with fics, it’s gonna be okay [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: a rainy day in the dan and phil household
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: distract yourself with fics, it’s gonna be okay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663378
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	fingerprints next to mine

There’s rain pitter pattering against the window. The outside world is grey, wet and cold. People duck undercover from the impending storm that comes down, running through streets to find salvation in little nooks of the street or in coffee shops that usher people in.   
  
Dan watches it all from the window, inside their apartment where the heating is on high, there’s a knitted sweater hugging his frame, and the jazzhop album is spinning away on the record player.   
  
He’s been trying to write for a while, but the rest of the world is far more interesting and distracting for him to sit down and force his brain to come up with ideas, and make his fingers work against the keyboard of his computer.   
  
He sighs as he watches a man pull his coat over his head, and gangly legs step and leap over puddles with determination.   
  
Dan smiles to himself, watching the man disappear from sight, and he realises how much it reminds him of someone.   
  
There’s a burst of laughter from the other room that pulls him from his thoughts. He smiles to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets as he follows the noise.   
  
He leaves his office and finds himself standing in the doorway of the dining room, leaning up against the doorframe with a leg crossed over another as he watches the scene in front of his play out.   
  
The table is covered in paper, and there’s a colourful mess atop of it.   
  
Pots of paint and muddled water lay scattered.   
  
Phil’s standing over the paper, a smile stretched over his face. His hair is drooping but only by a little bit, and there’s red paint smeared over one lense of his glasses.   
  
He either hasn’t noticed, or he just doesn’t care, as he continues to try and control the chaos that their four year old is creating.   
  
“Dada!” She squeals when she looks up at him.   
  
There’s yellow over her cheek and Dan chuckles to himself as he stands up straight and heads towards them.   
  
“It’s a work in progress,” Phil tells him as he pushes the falling strands out of his face with the back of his wrist.   
  
Dan looks down at the canvas that’s dripping with colour. There’s no real idea of what it could be, but the toddler takes her brush and swipes it across the canvas with a happy squeal.   
  
“It’s good,” Dan tells them both. “Kinda abstract.”   
  
He looks up to meet Phil’s gaze. He looks sleepy, but in a good way.

“Is it still raining?” Phil asks.   
  
"Yeah," he says quietly. There’s a dot of blue on his chin, and Dan reaches up with a thumb to swipe it away. It’s wet on his fingertip, so he smears it down his nose.   
  
There’s a high pitched giggle and they both look down.   
  
The four year old has managed to get her tiny little hands in the paint and pressed them over her face. She’s giggling away like it’s the most fantastic idea ever.   
  
Phil’s laughing, like proper laughing, and in turn, it makes Dan laugh too.   
  
Long ago he would be stressing over mess and stains and white walls that were now in danger.   
  
But it’s a rainy day, and he gets to spend it with his family and he cares about nothing else but that.   
  
“I think we need a bath,” Dan tells her. He doesn’t even worry about the green that’s inevitably going to get all over his expensive jumper.   
  
“Me too,” Phil says sheepishly.   
  
Dan’s scooping their daughter up and looking back at Phil with a soft smile.   
  
“Alright,” he sighs, unable to stop the ache in his cheeks when he smiles. “Clean this up first though?”   
  
Phil dips his finger in some pink, and reaches over to dot it, just where his dimple creases.   
  
“Sure,” he says with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
